conflicted emontions
by inuyasha-lover4e
Summary: kagome runs to the well hoping to return home after witnessing another inuyasha and kikyou moment, but she gets kidnapped by ...? inuyasha sets out on a journey in search of kagome, without the gang. but will he find her and what if its already too late?
1. conflicted emotions

****

** Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha, and sadley i never will but i really dont think that the creator of inuyasha would be reading some psyco's fanfic....... hehehe............. ahem

but anyway here it is.......

**_Chapter 1_**

**__**

**__**

**_ Conflicted Emotions_**

Inuyasha swiftley glided through the forest feeling remorse and yet anger. He knew that he needed to get to that damn girl no mater what the cause. But even as ran with such speed it didn't seem like the well was getting any closer.

inuyasha's thoughts

Inuyasha knew that he had hurt Kagome's feelings the other night, but he really didn't know that the darn girl would get so upset about it . It wasn't like he betrayed her in some way he thought that Kagome knew how he felt for Kikyo but he was wrong!

Inuyasha cared deeply for Kagome but with Kikyo it was different. He really truly cared for Kikyo even more than he did for Kagome,he loved Kikyo and knew it. But Inuyasha didn't want to tell either Kikyo or Kagome the way he truly felt

end of thoughts

At last the well was coming into view. Inuyasha leaped into the air, his heart beating fast as he dove into the well which would take him to Kagome!  
  
FASHBACKS OFTHE OTHER NIGHT-

Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms as she wept . He told her that he would protect her from Naraku and anyone who would hurt her. Inuyasha told her that he really cared about her and that he never forgot about her even after all these years....

Kikyo gazed apon his golden eyes and felt warmth and love, She leaned in closer as did Inuyasha. The warmth and feel of her lips was enchanting to Inuyasha, he could only think about his feelings of love and desire for Kikyo.

But then he remembered Kagome. Although Kagome was the rencarnation of Kikyo she was very a different person altogether. She was nothing like Kikyo and yet Inuyasha had feelings for this girl .Inuyasha was afriad that he was falling in love with Kagome as well!

Inuyasha drew back from the kiss realizing that some one was watching them. He spun around to see a speachless and hurt Kagome staring at him with tears streaming down her eyes. Before Inuyasha could speak Kagome dashed into the forest. Inuyasha started to approch the forest but he remembered Kikyo he turned around to find that Kikyo had left and was being carried across the sky by her soul catchers. Inuyasha didn't know what to do should he run after his beloved Kikyo or should he chase after the hurt Kagome!  
  
To be continued.....  
  
So what did u think? r&r please!!!

a/n do u think that this fic should be an inu/kag or a inu/kik

oh yeah sorry that this chapter is well....er....a little short i promise that the chapters will get longer.. ;)


	2. hurt and betrayed

**__**

** Disclaimer **- I do not own Inuyasha...blah...blah....blah

things you'll need to know.....

' some ones thoughts

" talking

I am starting to do this now because it confused some of you . sorry I didn't do this sooner.  
  
thanks for the reviews...... Well anyway back to the story.......

** Chapter 2 **

**__**

**_ Hurt and betrayed,_**

**_ By the one you love...._**

****

****

Inuyasha could feel the darkness surround him as he entered the well. He could sense the powerful aura that carried him from his timeline to Kagome's.

He didn't want to think about what happened that night before or the woman he chose to chase after.

All he could think about was Kagome and how he had hurt her.

Inuyasha didn't want to remember the feelings he had felt for Kikyo when he found her. At that moment he only could think about Kagome and how he had really hurt her and damaged her emotionly.

But what really bothered Inuyasha was that he couldn't shake one image from his mind, he could only see the crying face of Kagome whenever he closed his eyes. Inuyasha could actullay see and feel the pain that kagome must have felt the prevous night.

It really hurt him to whitness this picture inside his head.

Inuyasha lept out of the well and started to walk slowly towards Kagome's house. When he reached the entrance he could feel the presence of a person lurking around inside thinking that it was Kagome Inuyasha whipped the door open ready to aploigize to her if needed. 

But the person inside the house was not who Inuyasha had expected it to be the person or should I say kid was........

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Souta cried as he jumped on Inuyasha with such force causing Inuyasha to fall backwards.

"Um... hi Souta." .... Inuyasha replied still shocked by Souta's greeting.

Inuyasha then hauled himself up before asking the young and very excited Souta where Kagome was. Souta stoped jumping around Inuyasha to look up at him his eyes getting wider.

"WHAT !" Inuyasha screamed

"Kagomes not with you?" Souta asked a little confused

"OF CORSE SHE'S NOT WITH ME !"BAKA!" WHY WOULD I ASK YOU WHERE SHE WAS IF I KNEW MYSELF?"

Souta eyes started to fill with tears from Inuyasha's rude response. Sobing, Souta told Inuyasha that Kagome didn't come home since the last time when she came home with Inuyasha to get more sulpliles so he obiviously thought that Kagome was with Inuyasha.

Starteled by his response Inuyasha ran out the door knowing that Kagome was in danger becase when ever she was hurt or if she was upset by Inuyasha she would come back to her own time.

Inuyasha had really hurt her the other night so she would have emiedly returned home.

Worried that she was in danger Inuyasha ran to the well with such speed he even surprised himself.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well feeling afraid and yet anger towards Kagome.

"Why would she just run away like that?"

He asked himself countless times as he stepped away from the well.

The truth was that Inuyasha really was angry at himself for letting Kagome get away like that, if he just went after her instead of following Kikyo to show her his love and compassion for her, while making love to her as the sun was setting.

He had to find Kagome he thought to himself no matter how long it would take .

He needed to apoligize to Kagome for the way he had betrayed her and the way he had truly hurt her.  
Inuyasha cursed at himself as he made his way back to Kaede's village to seek help and guidence from Miroku and Sango.

****

****

** The Other Night....**

Kagome leaned against the well curled aganst the wood, her face in her hands as she wept .

She knew that Inuyasha would come soon.

'To what confort her for what he did himself to her?'

Her heart ached as she thought of this.

'WHY?' 'AFTER ALL THE THINGS KIKYO DID TO HIM HE STILL LOVED HER NO MATTER WHAT!'

Kagome now heart broken didn't want to think about Inuyasha or Kikyo anymore she knew it would just hurt her more.

But what was Inuyasha going to say to her?

'IM SORRY!' 'PHA HE WOULD HAVE TO BETTER THAN THAT TO MEND HER HEART!'

With this thought she cried even more.

Just then Kagome heard movement behind her.

'OH GREAT, HE'S HERE!'

Kagome quickly wiped the tears from her eyes because she didn't want Inuyahsa to know that she cried for him.

She then turned around and gasped the figure she saw....

Kagome knew for sure that this figure was defonily was not Inuyasha but someone or something else!

hehe i thought that i would leave you guys with an evil cliffly :)

who is this mysterious stranger......?

and what will Inuyasha do?

but yeah i still haven't decided if this fic is goiing to be an inu/kag or and inu/kik so feel free to chose either one in a review....

thanks ;)

Just click on that beautiful button at the bottom left side of ur page... you know that you want to!


	3. lost and abanodoned

I don't own Inuyasha ..... so don't sue me!.......but one day I will! muhaha(laughs evily) ahem.... Anyway back to the story!  
  
if you have any susgetions (ok I no I suck at spelling) comments, or any ideas for my fic you know what to do, Send a review! (Funny that actually rymed.....:P)

** Chapter 3**

****

**_Lost and Abandoned_**

"YOU WHAT?!" .... Sango screamed at Inuyasha.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO HURT HER!," I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS THERE!'

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T WANT HER TO BE THERE!" Sango screamed back at him.

"STOP CHANGING MY WORDS AROUND YOU WENCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU HEARTLESS, FEELINGLESS, BASTERD?"

"Sango, Inuyasha, calm down" miroku demanded calmly as his right eyebrow twitched.

unfortaly it was to late they were at it again.....

"I NEVER WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU A THING IF YOU WERE GOING TO FLIP OUT ON ME LIKE THIS!!!" Inuyasha hollered at Sango.

"WELL LIKE IT OR NOT YOU DID! KAGOME IS MY FRIEND AND YOU HURT HER INUYASHA," YOU SHOULD HAVE RAN AFTER HER INSTEAD OF CHASING AFTER KIKYO!"

"IF YOU DID KAGOME WOULD BE SAFE!" AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER INUYASHA I SWEAR I WILL...... I WILL....."

"YOU WILL WHAT?" Inuyasha asked with a little smirk.

Sango couldn't not keep the tears from her eyes anymore she let them fall freely down her cheaks thinking the worst for Kagome.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF...IF SHE'S DE.... DEA...DEAD!"

Miroku put his arms around Sango to comfort her, Sango then burried her head in his cheast weaping.

"There there Sango she'll be allright we'll find her don't worry Sango don't worry..." Miroku replied as his slowly reached her behind....

Miroku then turned his gaze away from Sango to Inuyasha, Inuyasha turned away from him but not before Miroku saw a single tear fall from his left eye.

Kagome awoke and found herself in darkness. She couldn't really remember what happen to her the prevous night, it was all a blur.

She could only remember crying against the well.

"but why?" She quitely asked herself. "Why was I crying?"

'Wait!' she thought .

It all started to come back to her,she was crying because of Inuyasha...

Because Inuyasha betrayed her! And she waited for him, yes she waited for Inuyasha by the well because she wanted him to comfort her she wanted him to tell her that he loved her and only her.

But Inuyasha never came for her it was like he didn't care about her anymore all he cared about was his Kikyo.

To Kagome he had forgotten her. Remembering this made Kagome start to cry. It hurt to really know how Inuyasha felt about her...

But someone did come for her but it was defenily not Inuyasha it wasn't even someone Kagome regonized!

It was a group of strange men ( bandits) who wanted to take Kagome to their master because of her beauty they told her.

Kagome remembered them aproching and grabing her, She remembered struggling to break free from there grasp. But after that her mind and memory of that night went blank.

Kagome could hear footsteaps coming closer to her but she could not see anything .

"Well I see that you are finally awake ." A close voice said from behind her.

Kagome spun around to come face to face with a young and powerful looking man.

"Who are you ," and what do you want with me?" Kagome asked her voice a little shaken from her fright.

"I am but a mere traveler, who is serching for beautiful women like your self to work for me."

"Kagome gasped.... "You don't mean that you kidnaped me to work for you as a SLUT, A FILTHY LITTLE WENCH!"

"Yes something like that ." He replied back to her a little smile appearing on his face appearing.

"LISTEN BUDDY I HAVE SOME DIGNTY AND SELF RESPECT SO NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I TAKE THAT JOB AND ESPCAILY NOT FOR YOU!"

His smile faded from his face and was repaced with a frown.

"I really hoped it wouldn't come to this but I don't care if you don't want to take the job because you really have no choice." Either you agree like a nice little wench or I'll make you change your mind."...

"Oh and belive me I can be very persauive."

Just then the strange man took out a knife that was hidden in his kimoto. "Well what will it be death or the job?"

"I RATHER DIE THAT SERVE YOU AS YOUR SLAVE FOR YOUR OWN SICK PLEASURES!"

"Well if that's your final chioce then so be it."

Kagome screamed as the man threw her over his sholder and started to walk out of the darkness.

The man diddn't stop untill he steped out of the entrance of the cavern they were in.

Kagome looked around to see if anything looked familar and saw a village down the road, she then screamed, "HELP!" As loud as she could hoping that someone from the village would hear her cry.

The man put her on the ground still holding on to her wrist,and slaped her across the face. He took out the knife and called to his minnons to restrain Kagome.

Usuing the knife he made a small gash against Kagome's cheek then he drew his arm back and aimed for a new target, her heart.

Kagome closed her eyes, her heart beating uncontroabley fast waiting for the pain to come over her.

After about 30 secounds Kagome relized that she was still alive and felt no pain, and that no one was restraining her anymore.

With a deep breath and great deal of courage Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

She first looked on the ground to find the horrible man who was going to stab her lying motionless on the ground in frount of her with his knife stuck in his throat.

before Kagome could scream she felt strong hands on her waist and on her neck....

Moments later Kagome was tossed on somone's sholder as darkness surrounded her vision causing her to fall into unconciouses.

A/n -Well I hope that you are enjoying my fanfic!  
But I am sorry to say that I am not posting up any more chapters untill I get at least 5 more reviews! I know that this sounds verry pathic but I need to know what you like or don't like about the story!  
Its really simple just click the (send review button) at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think of my story! Sorry if I sound like a little bitch! lol I just really need thouse reviews! Hah I sound so obbsessed!

anyways i still need to know what kind of fic you want it to be inu/kag or inu/kik so far i have one vote for inu/kag.....


	4. rage and regret

Ahhhhh must I keep typing this? I don't own Inuyasha. Sighs .... Sobs...crys! And I probaly never will! Ok so anyway back to the story...  
  
Chapter 4 RAGE AND REGRET  
  
Inuyasha gazed apon the fire with tired eyes. DAMN! He thought to himself, I can't get to sleep with that picture of Kagome still stuck inside my head. Inuyasha sat up and looked around Sango was sleeping peacefully in Miroku's arms. "Can't get to sleep Inuyasha?" Miroku asked inocently. "What a... no." Inuyasha replied. "Are you worried about Kagome Inuyasha?" "Um no of course not...well... kinda..yeah I guess I am." "Don't worry we'll find her in no time ." "Yeah thanks!" "but ....a.. Um acutaly miroku I am not just worried about her I feel guilty to." "Why because you didn't run after her?" "It's not just that Miroku."  
Miroku gently placed Sango on the ground then walked over to Inuyasha and put his arm on his shoulder. "A....... Miroku what are you doing?" "So Inuyasha I think that you left out a pretty BIG part of the story you told Sango and me....." Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku and shot him a dangerous glare. Miroku only smiled, his eys getting larger with excitement! "Inuyasha" ..."yes Miroku" ... "what did you and Kikyo really do that -night?" "MIROKU! YOU PERVERTED MONK! WHY WOULD YOU THINK SUCH A THING?" Inuyasha slaped Miroku's hand from his shoulder then punched Miroku on top of his head. Miroku fell flat on his face! "Well at least now I know how you feel like when Kagome tells you to sit" mumbled Miroku. Inuyasha quickly turn away from him blushing. 'Was it really that obivous?' Inuyasha silently asked himself? Inuyasha turned around to look at Miroku, 'No he told himself no one else would think like his peverted friend Miroku.' Inuyasha smiled at that thought thinking that his secrect was safe. "Ahh... so it is true, you did do something more with Kikyo than just kiss her." Inuyasha fell backwards startled by how Miroku just popped up like that. "A.... what do you mean?" Inuyasha replied tring to hide the guilt that was written all over his face. "Well if not then why did you blush a second ago and why were you so denfensive when I just asked you a question about the subject?" Miroku replied while pointing his finger at him. "I..um...I ..." "I Thought so Miroku replied with a grin." "OK MIROKU YOUR RIGHT I DIDN'T JUST KISS KIKYO I MADE LOVE TO HER OK I MADE LOVE TO HER!!! YOU HAPPY NOW?" "Ah Inuyasha ...." "WHAT MIROKU WHAT?" "Um turn around." "WHY? JUST TURN AROUND!" "FINE BUT I REALLY DON'T SEE WHAT IS SO FRIGGIN IMPORTANT FOR ME TO TURN AROUND!" "Oh a...um....hi Sango." Sango gave them a look that could send even the toughest demonds runing. "I guess we were a little to loud Sango huh." Inuyasha asked with a pathic little smile. "TO LOUD!" Sango screamed. "YOU TWO PROBALY WOKE THE WHOLE DAMN VILLAGE UP WITH THAT LITTLE TALK OF YOURS!" "Sorry about waking you up Sango." Miroku replied. "Um so a... Sango how much of are conversation did you hear?" Sango glared at Inuyasha. "ENOUTH TO KNOW THE TRUTH YOU SELFISH PIG!" Inuyasha swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "So .... INUYASHA WHEN WHERE YOU PLANING TO TELL ME THIS?" "Tell you what?" Inuyasha asked. Hoping that he didn't look as guilty as he felt. "DON'T PLAY INOCCENT WITH ME INUYASHA! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" "Um well acculatly I was hoping that I didn't have to tell you about the whole Kikyo thing because I thought you'd be upset." "YOUR DAMN RIGHT I AM UPSET!" "LOOK SANGO IM SORRY!" "PHA YOUR SORRY! FOR WHAT WAKING ME UP, NOT MENTIONING THE FACT THAT YOU SCREWED KIKYO WHEN YOU TOLD US YOUR VERY UPSETING STORY, BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED KAGOME TO SEE THAT LITTLE WHORE OF YOURS! NEED I SAY MORE INUYASHA!" "Um no I think you covered most of it Sango, thanks you make me feel so great about myself!" "WELL THAT'S GREAT INUYASHA I HOPE YOUR PROUD OF YOUR SELF TOO!" "BECAUSE OF YOU KAGOME COULD BE HURT, AFRIAD,LONEY.OR EVEN DEAD!" "LOOK SANGO I REALLY FEEL HORRIBLE ABOUT THIS!", FOR CHRIST SAKE I CANT SLEEP AT NIGHT WHEN EVER I CLOSE MY EYES ALL I SEE IS HER", I CANT SHAKE HER CRYING FACE FROM MY MIND!", I JUST WISH I COULD GO BACK IN TIME TO FIX MY MISTAKES BUT LETS FACE REALITY I CAN'T!" "WELL INUYASHA YOUR APOLGY IS VERY TOUCHING BUT IT DOESN'T HELP KAGOME INUYASHA YOU HURT HER ,SHE REALLY CARED ABOUT YOU!" "I know I am really sorry that I didn't chase after her, to help her, to comfort her!" "WELL INUYASHA IF YOU CARE FOR HER AS MUCH AS YOU SAY YOU DO THEN WHY AREN'T LOOKING FOR HER!" "WELL MAYBE BECAUSE IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN NIGHT!" "You really don't understand do you Inuyasha?" "Hump!" Sango chucked to herself. "WHAT DO YOU FIND SO AMUSING ABOUT THIS?" "Oh well nothing really but Inuyasha ...." "WHAT?" "I was thinking about oh well forget it *sigh* you're to complicated Inuyasha." "IM COMPLICATED! I REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU SANGO! ONE MOMENT YOUR YELLING AT ME AND THE NEXT MINUTE YOUR LAUGHING AT ME!" "Well Inuyasha I think that rescuing Kagome is something that you should do on your own." "WHAT?" "Yes Inuyasha I think that Sango is right, you should rescue Kagome by yourself with no help from us." 'Great!' Inuyasha thought to himself, he was going on a new adventure but this time he was all alone.  
  
A/n ps thanks everyone for the reviews! And NeoTokyo thanks for pointing my mistake out. Lol! =) read and review please!!!! 


	5. her deepist confession

I don't own inuyasha blah blah blah.......  
  
Sorry that I didn't post this chapter up sonner..... I was so busy! And I would like to thank all the revewers for the great reviews...keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 5 HER DEEPIST CONFESSION  
  
Kagome opened her tired eyes, and blinked a few times so her eyes could adjust to the darkness. The moon shined brightly in the dark colored sky. It gave a little light which was great help for Kagome to look around and get her bearings. From what she saw it looked like she was in a cavern or some kind of cave. But wait she thought to herself what are all thouse figures laying on the floor. 'Is that... no it can't be are thouse bodies lying on the ground.' Kagome wanted to get a closer look so she tried to get up. But realized she couldn't move her ankles. 'GREAT!' She thought to herself. 'I am stuck in some kind of cave , with what looks like a bunch of sleeping people and.... WAIT ARE THOUSE DOGS? OK THIS ALL SEEMS SO FAMILIAR..... I hope I am not where I think I am.....' Kagome slowly turned her head praying that she was wrong. Beside her lay another montionless body, A young man with long black hair, a huge tail which was wrapped around his waist, and Kagome could also sense two jewl shards from the shikon no tama in his legs. 'OH NO!' Kagome thought 'I hate it when I'm right!' The man sleeping peacefully beside her was no other than the leader of the wolf demon tribe Kouga! 'Ok I really need to get out of here now!'  
  
Kouga the wolf demon developed a crush on Kagome when he first kidnapped her from Inuyasha and the gang since then he has claimed her as his woman and told her that he was in love with her.  
Kagome tried to stand up again this time slower without moving her legs. Yes! She thought, just a little more and....... THUMP!!! The sound echoed through the hole cavern as Kagome fell flat on her ass! 'OWWW!' She thought, that really hurt. Kagome hoped that the noise didn't wake Kouga or any one else of the wolf demon tribe. But it was to late ,the sun was rising with all of the wolf demons including Kouga.  
"I thought that you would try to run away Kagome-chan, so I had some members of the pack tie down your ankles." Kouga told her with a little smirk on his face. "How long do you plan on keeping me here this time?" "Acutaly Kagome I am going to keep you here forever because I have claimed you as my woman and you will soon give birth to my pups." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FOREVER I HAVE A FAMILY YOU KNOW!", ONE THAT WILL MISS ME DEARLY!" "WHAT YOUR ALLREADY MUTT FACE'S WOMEN?" "IF YOU MEAN THAT JERK INUYASHA YOUR TOTALLY WRONG!", AND BESIDES I AM ONLY 15 YEARS OLD, I AM NOT READY FOR BABBIES!" "15 IS A FINE AGE KAGOME!" "NOT WHERE I COME FROM KOUGA!", AND I AM NOT STAYING HERE! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME TO MY FAMILY! MY MOM, MY ANOYING LITTLE BROTHER, AND MY GRANPA!" Kagome stopped screaming to wipe away the tears that were madly flowing from her eyes. 'Just great' she thought, 'now Kouga is going to think that I am a cry baby because he dosen't know how much it hurts me just to hear Inuyasha's name or to mention the family of mine that I haven't see in days.' Kagome looked up at Kouga who's face now carried a worried expresion. "Kagome whats wrong, Why are you crying?", "Is the thought of staying with me and my kin really that bad?" "No Kouga its not that I don't like you and your friends...." "Belive me you just wont understand if I told you whats really bothering me." "How would you know Kagome what I understand and what I don't." "OK FINE KOUGA I'LL TELL YOU WHATS BEEN BOTHERING ME! Kagome lied and told Kouga that she was upset because she didn't see her family in a few weeks. But she didn't mention anything about Inuyasha how he had hurt her!  
Kagome turned away from Kouga, and crossed her fingers praying that he bought that sappy story. "KAGOME YOUR LIEING TO ME!" Kouga screamed. Kagome turned around to face Kouga and gave him a little fake smile. What do you mean Kouga? (DARN I THOUGHT HE WOULD BUY IT! I GUESS HE NOT AS DUMN AS I THOUGHT HE WAS.) "WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR KAGOME AS A FOOL !", I CAN TELL WHEN YOUR LYING TO ME!" Kagome droped the fake smile and sighed. "Ok ok..your right Kouga,*sigh* not seeing my family in a few weeks is not whats really bothering me..." "THEN WHAT IS KAGOME?", IS IT THAT HALF BREED INUYASHA?" "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM KOUGA!" Kagome turned away from Kouga, she didnt want him to see the fresh tears fall from her eyes. "KAGOME!" Kouga screamed. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Kouga grabed Kagome's shoulder and turned her body towards him. "KAGOME LOOK AT ME!" Kagome turned her head sideways from him. She didn't want to look or talk to him, if he wanted to talk about Inuyasha. Still holding onto her shoulder Kouga used his thumb and index finger to tilt her head up so that Kagome had no choice but to look him in the eye. "KAGOME PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH!" "Im sorry Kouga I...I...I cant.... I mean....I just ... Oh Kouga!" Kagome ran into Kouga's arms, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Kagome please tell me whats wrong so I can help you!" "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried burring her face in his chest. "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU KAGOME!",TELL ME!" "He....he...he betrayed me!" "HOW KAGOME , DID HE HURT YOU?" "No not like that, he betrayed be emotionly" "HUH HOW DID THAT MUTT FACE HURT YOU!" "by..by..kissing her!" "KISSING WHO?".... "I DON'T UNDERSTAND EVEN AFTER ALL SHES DONE TO HIM HE STILL LOVES HER! AND I KNOW THAT HE ALLWAYS WILL!" "But it hurt, it hurt so much to see him kiss her,... To see him kiss her so passionly like that!" "OH KAGOME!" Kouga lowered his voice to a mere wisper. But Kagome who did that bastard kiss? "He kissed Kikyo!'" "Huh?", Whos this Kikyo?" "Shes the women who Inuyasha fell in love with fiffty years ago, and the priestest who sealed him to that tree for fiffty years." Kouga was surprised that Kagome was spilling out her heart to him like that, but she was really hurt and Kouga knew that he was not going to let her get away from him as easily as Inuyasha had let her slip away from him.  
  
Send reviews! To let me know what you think. 


End file.
